gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War
This page is underconstruction for now, it is currently incomplete. I have finished the plot of the game, but still working on levels, weapons, characters and other such things. If you have any suggestions for characters, weapons or other things, leave a comment! Thanks for the help! Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War 'would be a Wii U exclusive title and would serve as a sequel to ''Hyrule Warriors. It would feature more and different characters as well as new maps and armies to do battle. There will also be new modes, such as a VS Mode and a Villains Campaign alongside the Legendary Mode. It also introduces new weapon types such as Ice and Melee. Plenty of people who play the Hyrule Warriors game fantasize about certain character who never made the cut, either in the original game or in DLC (such as Skull Kid only being an alternate costume and not a character himself). This sequel will include a second, third and fourth page of 20 characters, along with the original characters included. This would result in roughly 80 characters, which may be a bit much, but this is a fan made thing and probably will never happen, so it can include as many characters as wanted. As most Dynasty Warriors games have 60+ characters, the latest game featuring 82, it should not be asking too much. Plot Link and General Impa are in persuit of Wizzro and Volga, who have fled after the events of the first Hyrule Warriors. Being repelled by the Hyrulean forces, Volga says that he is returning to his home in the Eldin Caves. This enrages Wizzro as he does not want to return to his dormant state. He says since Cia cannot be brought back, they should seek to resurrect Ganondorf. Volga grudgingly agrees and they set off for the Kakariko Village Graveyard to ask the Ghost Collector how to do so. He tells them about Koume and Kotake who reside at the Gerudo Fortress. Link and Impa follow them, meeting with Nabooru of the Gerudo along the way. They find Wizzro and Volga who have met with Twinrova, Koume and Kotake. Link, Impa and Nabooru try to stop the villains from performing the resurrection ritual. They succeed and in desperation, Koume and Kotake create two false clones of Ganondorf's body. Wizzro takes one and flees across the land. Volga takes another and steps through a portal to the land of Wind Waker and Koume and Kotake open a portal to the land of Twilight Princess. The heroes meet with Zelda on their course of action. Master Smith, along with Belari, is repairing Zelda's Rapier, which had been damaged, during the conversation. Impa and Zelda head to persue Volga, Nabooru follows Twinrova and Link goes after Wizzro. Impa and Zelda battle Volga with help from Orca, Aryll, the pirate Tetra and her crewmember Gonzo first on Outset Island, then on Windfall Island, Mother & Child Isle and the Forsaken Fortress, all connected by a contraption built by Salvatore. They defeat Volga with the help of Mila, but find that he has a fake Ganondorf. They close the portal and return. Nabooru follows Koume and Kotake across Snowpeak, battling Blizzeta with the help of Yeto, the Resistance and a Sage. Twili Midna/Midna makes a short appearance, questioning Nabooru's alliance. Koume and Kotake open another portal, this one to the land of Skyward Sword. Nabooru and Yeto step through and find themselves in the Thunderhead. They meet Groose and the three of them finally take down Koume and Kotake, fighting a desperate Batreaux along the way. But again, they have a fake Ganondorf. Nabooru closes both portals and returns to Hyrule Castle with Koume and Kotake as prisoners. During Wizzro's flight, he passes through Lon Lon Ranch where Link encounters Malon and Talon who have been captured by Ingo. The three fight and free the ranch from Wizzro. Malon accompanies Link as he enters the Kokiri Forest. They meet Saria and they fight against Wizzro's forces. Meanwhile, Impa, Zelda and Nabooru reconvene and realize Link is persuing the real Ganondorf so they rush to join him. Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Link, Malon and Saria venture into the Lost Woods meeting Lana again. They fight and defeat Wizzro, Skull Kid's forces getting in their way, but Wizzro says that he also has a false Ganondorf as well. The heroes are confused until Wizzro reveals that Koume and Kotake sent Ganondorf's real physical body to the wind sorcerer Vaati and his priest Agahnim. Enraged, Impa destroys Wizzro and the heroes start off through the forest again, only to be captured by Skull Kid and taken to Termina. The War Across the Ages Rages On In Termina, the heroes fight their way out with the help of the Happy Mask Salesman, defeating Skull Kid and Majora's Mask. They return to the Lost Woods, meeting the witch Irene along the way, and venture to the Deku Palace, where the Happy Mask Salesman says Vaati is at. The heroes defeat Agahnim with the help of a Deku Scrub and the Deku Butler, but Vaati succeeds in reviving Ganondorf. Vaati and Ganondorf summon Veran, Byrne and Yuga to stall for Ganondorf to regenerate his power. The heroes realize they will need help. Link and Zelda escape and head towards the Temple of Time to retrieve the Master Sword. Impa, Lana and Saria open a portal to the ''Wind Waker ''era to search for help, while Nabooru and Malon head to the ''Oracle ''era. Impa, Lana and Saria meet Medli and Quill on Dragon Roost Island where they must fight Thief Girl, as she has stolen Prince Komali's pearl. With a ride from Captain Linebeck, they also meet Makar at Forest Haven. Nabooru and Malon find the oracle Din in Holodrum and the oracles Nayru and Farore in Labrynna to help, after fending off Onox, the general of darkness. Link and Zelda travel through the Lanayru Mining Facility and reach the Temple of Time with the help of the ancient robot Scrapper. Girahim and Zant ambush them at the Temple of Time. They fight them off and retrive the Master Sword. However, this unlocks Ganondorf's full power. Impa, Lana, Saria, Nabooru and Malon, with the help of Din, Farore, Nayru, Medli and Makar face down Veran, Byrne, Yuga and Girahim in the Ordon Providence. They defeat Girahim and Byrne, but the Veran possesses Nayru and flees. They battle at the Sacred Grove and defeat the villains, fighting off Skull Kid, who reappeared temporarily to annoy the heroes. They defeat Yuga and they free Nayru of Veran. Impa, Lana, Nabooru, Saria and Malon join Link and Zelda in their fight against Ganondorf and Vaati. Defeating Vaati, he turns into Vaati's Wrath. They defeat him finally and then they take on Ganondorf who transforms in the fearsome Ganon. They defeat him and the dust settles. Volga returns to the Eldin Caves, Malon returns to her father, Saria and Lana to the forest, the heroes from distant eras to their respective places and Nabooru returns to the Gerudo Fortess. Link, Zelda and Impa return to Hyrule Castle, victorious again. Character List '''Returning Characters (Page 1) *Link *Impa *Shiek *Princess Zelda *Lana *Ganondorf *Darunia *Princess Ruto *Agitha *Midna *Fi *Zant *Girahim *Cia *Volga *Wizzro *Twili Midna *Young Link *Tingle *Cucco 'New Characters (Page 2)' *Nabooru *Master Smith *Belari *Tetra *Gonzo *Orca *Aryll *Mila *Yeto *Ashei *Shad *Rusl *Sage *Batreaux *Groose *Malon *Talon *Saria *Happy Mask Salesman *Irene New Characters (Page 3) *Deku Scrub *Deku Butler *Medli *Quill *Makar *Captain Linebeck *Nayru *Din *Farore *Scrapper *Ghost Hunter *Twinrova *Ingo *Skull Kid *Agahnim *Vaati *Veran *Byrne *Yuga *Thief Girl New Characters '(Page 4) *Onox *Wolf Link *More to come soon... 'Characters (As Alternate Costumes) *Koume (Twinrova) *Kotake (Twinrova) *Demise (Ganondorf) *Ilia (Zelda) *Princess Hilda (Zelda) *Sue-Belle (Mila) *Maggie (Mila) *Linda (Mila) *Auru (Rusl) *Aveil (Nabooru) *Queen Ambi (Veran) *Marin (Malon) *Romani (Malon) *Tarin (Talon) *Yeta (Yeto) *Alfonzo (Gonzo) *Senza (Gonzo) *Nudge (Gonzo) *Phantom (Gonzo) *Fado (Saria) *Skull Kid (Twilight Princess) (Skull Kid) *Irich (Makar) *Oakin (Makar) *Rown (Makar) *Hollo (Makar) *Linder (Makar) *Ollvio (Makar) *Drona (Makar) *Aldo (Makar) *Elma (Makar) *Deku Shrub (Deku Scrub) *Deku Link (Deku Scrub) *Business Scrub (Deku Butler) *Deku King (Deku Butler) *Linebeck III (Captain Linebeck) *Ezlo (Young Link) *Darknut (Onox) *Darmani (Darunia) *Skipper (Scrapper) *Maple (Irene) *Martha the Mermaid (Ruto) *Queen of Fairies (Fi) *Knuckle (Tingle) *David Jr. (Tingle) *Ankle (Tingle) *White Wolfos (Twilight) (Wolf Link) Non-Playable Chatacers *Sturgeon *Zunari *Fairy Queen *Salvatore *Telma *Strich *Levias *Mido *Chancellor Cole 'Bosses' *Blizzeta *Majora's Mask *King Dodongo *Helmroc King *Bellum *Bilocyte *Vaati's Wrath *Ganon Weapons This sections depicts different weapons that different characters use. The characters from the previous game use the weapons that they used. If any new weapons are added to their arsenal, it should be listed below. Nabooru Weapon: Mirror Shield Weapon Type: Light Variations: Mirror Shield Ocarina of Time Mirror Shield Wind Waker Mirror Shield Classic Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Lantern Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Oil Lantern Poe's Lantern 8-Bit Lantern Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon:' Spirit Medallion' Weapon Type: Light Variations: Orange Medallion Bronze Medallion Spirit Medallion Special Attack: Scissor Strike *Nabooru pulls out two Gerudo blades and strikes at the enemies immediatly in front of her. Focus Spirit: *Nabooru holds up the medallion. Using a special attack during this will cause Nabooru to hold out both hands and fire a beam of light, hitting many enemies. For the final attack, Nabooru creates an explosion of lightbwith the medallion. Master Smith Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Belari Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Tetra Weapon: Dagger Weapon Type: Water/Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Pirate's Charm Weapon Type: Light Variations: Charm Gossip Stone Moonlight Merchant Stone Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Gonzo Weapon: Barrel Weapo Type: Fire Variations: Wooden Barrel Explosive Barrel Powder Keg Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Darknut Blade Weapon Type: Darkness/Melee Variations: Darknut Blade Mighty Darknut Blade Phantom Sword Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Orca Weapon: Harpoon Weapon Type: Water/Melee Variations: Ancient Spear Mariner's Harpoon Legendary Harpoon Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Aryll Weapon: Telescope Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Kidnap Attempt *Aryll looks through her telescope and becomes panicked at what she sees. She leaps out of the way as a Kargorok swoops down through the enemies in front of her. Focus Spirit: Seagull Strike *Aryll tosses her telescope in the air and waves frantically. Using a special attack during this will have Aryll summon a swarm of seagulls who fly around and create a cyclone that sucks away enemies. The final attack has Aryll lifted up by two seagulls as other pull enemies towards her. She drops down and slams the ground with an explosion. Mila Weapon:' Rupee' Weapon Type: Light Variations: Stolen Rupee Dark Purple Rupee Gold Rupee Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Water Vase Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Yeto Weapon: Horse Saddle Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Ashei Weapon: Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Shad weapon Oocca Weapon Type: Light Variations: Oocca Ooccoo Jr. Ooccoo Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Rusl Weapon: Sword Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Wooden Sword Forest Sword Ordon Blade Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Sage Weapon: Sword of the Sages Weapon type: Light/Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Light Medallion Weapon Type: Light Variations: Light Medal Ancient Light Medallion Detailed Light Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Shadow Medallion Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Shadow Medal Ancient Shadow Medallion Detailed Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Batreaux Weapon: Happiness Crystals Weapon Type: Light Variations: Happiness Crystal Happiness Cluster Large Happiness Crystal Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Cursed Medallion Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Groose Weapon: Groosenator Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Withered Bomb Plant Healthy Bomb Plant Mega Bomb Plant Special Attack: Fire! *Groose takes out the Groosenator and loads it with a Mega Bomb Plant. He pulls the lever and fires it into enemies, scattering them. Focus Spirit: Hey, Granny! *Grosse becomes inspired by an aging Impa and powers up. If the special attack is used, Groose with quickly build a circular track and run the Groosenator around it multiple times, pulling in and trapping enemies while hammering them with a barrage of bombs. The final attack has Groose spin around with a Mega Bomb Plant and throw it into enemies creating a large explosion. Weapon: Loftwing Weapon Type: Light Variations: Brown Loftwing Zelda's Loftwing Crimson Loftwing Special Attack: Spinning Lesson *Groose's Loftwing uses it spin technique, slicing through enemies ahead of Groose and pulling in other enemies as it goes. Focus Spirit: Malon Weapon: Weird Egg Weapon Type: Light? I guess? Variations: Pocket Cucco Super Cucco Cojiro Special Attack: Rise and Shine! *Malon craddles the Weird Egg, incubating it until it hatches into a Cucco. it lets out a crow, the sound waves hitting enemies much like Shiek's Harp special attack. Focus Spirit: Wrath of the Cucco *Malon's Cucco gives a crow. it tilts it head back and calls for its kin, enraged. using a special attack summons a multitude of Cuccos to fly in and slice at enemies from all directions before a large Cucco comes in to plow through remaining enemies. the final attack has Malon summon an enormous egg (It looks like the one from Link's Awakening) and it comes own and crushes enemies. Weapon: Horse Call Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Grass Horse Call Ebony Horse Call Horse Call Necklace Special Attack: Epona's Song *Malon plays Epona's Song and a horse comes running to her. She mounts it and it goes charging through enemies ahead of her. Focus Spirit: Talon Weapon: Crate Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Empty Bottle Weapon Type: Water Variations: Wind Waker Bottle Ocarina of Time Bottle Twilight Princess Bottle Special Attack: Ghost Spirit *Talon opens an empty bottle and relases a Poe. It charges through enemies in front of Talon, scattering purple flames. Focus Spirit: Elixir Soup *Talon uncorks a bottle of Elixir Soup and gulps it down, becoming extra strong. Using the special attack will cause Talon to release a fish out of a bottle, causing for Lord Jabu-Jabu to rise up and suck enemies towards him before clamping his jaws shut on them. For the final attack, Talon eats a mushroom and turns into a racoon and scurries around, knocking enemies away. Then, to cured his transformation, he dumps a bottle of Magic Powder on himself and the resulting transformation causes an explosion. Saria Weapon: Ocarina Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Grass Ocarina Fairy Ocarina Ocarina of Time Special Attack: Song of Storms *Saria takes out her Ocarina and plays the Song of Storms, summoning deadly lightning strikes from the sky down on her enemies. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Deku Stick Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Skulltula Attack *Skulltulas drop down and spin a sticky web around Saria. She uses her Deku Stick to light it on fire and burn enemies caught in the web. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Forest Medallion Weapon Type: Water Variations: Forest Medal Ancient Forest Medallion Detailed Forest Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Happy Mask Salesman Weapon: Blast Mask Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Blast Mask and Spooky Mask Blast Mask and Skull Mask Blast Mask and Gibdo Mask Special Attack: Bombs Away *The Happy Mask Salesman puts on the Blast Mask and causes an explosion that scatters enemies. Focus Spirit: Freight Night *The Happy Mask Salesman grabs and shakes his head in frustration. Using a special attack makes the Salesman take out a scary mask and open a gaping chasm in the ground, making flames erupt forth from it. The final attack has the Salesman put on the Blast Mask and cause an enormous explosion. Deku Scrub Weapon: Deku Flower Weapon Type: Water Variations: Pink Deku Flower Red Deku Flower Gold Flower Special Attack: Deku Flower Jump *The Deku Scrub will bury itself in a Deku Flower only to burst up, knocking enemies into the air and slicing at the with the flower's petals. Focus Spirit: Deku Butler Weapon: Umbrella Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Withered Flower Pink Flower Bladed Flower Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Deku Nut Weapon Type: Light Variations: Deku Seed Deku Baba Seed Large Deku Nut Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Medli Weapon: Sage's Harp Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Quill Weapon: Golden Feather Weapon Type: Light Variations: Kargoroc Feather Shadow Feather Gold Feather Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Makar Weapon: Deku Leaf Weapon Type: Water Variations: Small Deku Leaf Large Deku Leaf Kalle Demos Leaf Special Attack: Kalle Demos Attack! *Makar will throw seeds into the ground and Kalle Demos will sprout up, eating Makar and thrashing enemies before spitting Makar out and disappearing. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Fiddle Weapon Type: Light Variations: Korok Fiddle Kokiri Fiddle Fado's Fiddle Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Captain Linebeck Weapon: Regal Ring Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Nayru Weapon: Harp of Ages Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Ralph's Sword Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Ralph's Spin Attack *Nayru's friend Ralph appears next to her and takes his sword. He uses a spin attack similar to Link's spin attack, alluding to Link's teaching Ralph the spin attack in the credits of Oracle of Ages. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Time Portal Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Tune of Echoes *Nayru takes out her harp and plays the Tune of Echoes, summoning a massive Time Portal, rushing enemies through time to the past and back, damaging them greatly. Focus Spirit: Din Weapon: Rod of Seasons Weapon Type: Ice/Water/Fire/Lightning (Alternates during use) Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Farore Weapon: Farore's Memory Weapon Type: Light Variations: Old Journal Binded Journal Goddess Journal Special Attack: Memories Recorded *Farore writes in her journal furiously, opening two portals and allowing for a stampede of characters from Oracle of Ages ''and ''Oracle of Seasons to pass between, trampling enemies. Focus Spirit: Weapon:' Secret Ring' Weapon Type: Melee/Ice Variations: Spin Ring Snowshoe Ring Heart Ring L-1 Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Scrapper Weapon: Digging Mitts Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Time Shift Stone Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Ghost Hunter Weapon: Ghost Staff Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Poe Soul Big Poe Soul Dampe's Ghost Special Attack: Poe Souls *Summoning Poe Souls, the Ghost Hunter commands them with swooping motions, attacking enemies. He returns them to the ground with a violent spike of his staff. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Garo's Mask Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Twinrova Weapon: Koume's Broom Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Double Dynamite Atack *Summonig her sister, the two witches combine into Twinrova. using a special attack has Twinrova fire a powerful beam of fire through many enemies. The final attack has Twinrova lift the broom high and lauch a powerful fire attack. Weapon: Kotake's Broom Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Double Dynamite Attack *Summonig her sister, the two witches combine into Twinrova. using a special attack has Twinrova fire a powerful beam of ice through many enemies. The final attack has Twinrova lift her broom high and lauch a powerful ice attack. Ingo Weapon: Pitchfork Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Skull Kid Weapon: Stolen Mask Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Mask of Truth Majora's Mask Powerful Majora's Mask Description: A dark powered mask with many grim attacks resulting in mass devestation of enemies. Special Attack: Moon Sweep *Command the moon to swoop in a bowl through all enemies in front of you. Focus Spirit: The Third Day *Clenching his fist, Skull Kid radiates with dark power. Using a special attack during this causes Skull Kid to bring the moon down, causing a devestating explosion. The final attack of this focus spirit is Skull Kid recreating an outward explosion like when the moon crashes. Weapon: Fairies Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Tael and Tatl Navi and Fairy Cecelia and Fairy Description: Special Attack: Heal *The fairies spin in a large circle like the healing animation, only the suck in and deal damage to enemies. Focus Spirit: Hours Remaining *Skeull Kid twists his head and laughs, radiating with light. Using a special attack during the Focus Spirit causes Skull Kid to hear the clock strike 12. Then, the fairies swirl around and create the clock twoer with Skull Kid floating above it. In style like the moon crashing, Skull Kid punches the tower, collapsing it and scattering enemies. For the final attack, the fairies draw a clock face beneath Skull Kid. He frantically turns the hands, drawing in enemies before causing to erupt. Agahnim Weapon: Priest Garb Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Priest Robe Wizzard Robe Wizzrobe Garb Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Vaati Weapon: Magic Cap Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Picori Blade Weapon Type: Light Variations: Picori Blade White Sword Four Sword Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Veran Weapon: Mystery Seed Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Byrne Weapon: Armored Gauntlet Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Claw Strike *Using an attack similar to Ganondorf's attack, Byrne swipes viciously at enemies in front of him, knocking them back. Focus Spirit: Yuga Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Thief Girl Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Onox Weapon: Ball and Chain Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Armies This section is about the armies and their commanding generals or higher ups that appear throughout the game, in levels or in Adventure Mode maps. 'Skyward Sword' Bokoblins '''(Skyward Sword) Neutral Soldiers: Bokoblins Larger Soldiers: Bokoblin Captain Technoblin Generals: Wooden Shield Moblins Shield Moblins Darknuts Skytails '''Cursed Bokoblins (Skyward Sword) Neutral Soldiers: Cursed Bokoblins Larger Soldiers: Curse Bokoblin Captains Generals: ReDeads Gibdos Ancient Automatons 'Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask' Gerudo '(Ocarina of Time) Neutral Soldiers: Gerudo Guards Larger Soldiers: Gerudo Thieves Generals: Gerudo Pirates Iron Knuckle Flame Dancer '''Stalchildren '(Ocarina of Time) Neutral Soldiers: Stalchildren Larger Soldiers: Stalfos Generals: Stalmasters Lizalfos Dinalfos Big Poes 'Deku '(Ocarina of Time) Neutral Soldiers: Deku Shrubs Mad Scrubs Larger Soldiers: Deku Scrubs Octoroks Generals: Like Like Business Scrubs 'Gorons '(Ocarina of Time/Twilight Princess) Neutral Soldiers: Gorons Larger Soldiers: Armored Goron Generals: Goron Captain Dangoro 'Wolfos '(Majora's Mask) Neutral Soldiers: Wolfos Larger Soldiers: White Wolfos Generals: Eyegore Iron Knuckle Garo '''Twilight Princess Bulbins '(Twilight Princess) Neutral Soldiers: Bublins Larger Soldiers: Bulbin Captain Generals: Aeralfos Fiery Aeralfos Freezard '''Shadow Beasts ('Twilight Princess) Neutral Soldiers: Shadow Beast Larger Soldiers: Shadow Vermin Generals; Shadow Kargorok Kargorok '''Wind Waker Bokoblins '(Wind Waker) Neutral Soldiers: Black Bokoblins Larger Soldiers: Green Bokoblins Generals: Moblin Guards Mighty Darknuts '''ChuChus '(Majora's Mask/Skyward Sword/Wind Waker)* Neutral Soldiers: Green ChuChus Red ChuChus Larger Soldiers: Yellow ChuChus Blue ChuChus Pink ChuChus Generals: Dark ChuChus Large ChuChus 'Pigs '(Wind Waker) Neutral Soldiers: Pink Pigs Larger Soldiers: Spotted Pigs Generals: Black Pigs Silver Pigs Golden Pigs '''Varied Armies Holodrum and Labrynna Forces '(Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages) Neutral Soldiers: Armos Larger Soldiers: Armos Warriors Generals: Ball and Chain Troopers Shrouded Stalfos Agunimas Shadow Hags '''Cuccos '(Varies) Neutral Soldiers: Cuccos Larger Soldiers: Super Cuccos Generals: Cojiro Silver Cucco Gold Cucco 'Hylian Soldiers '(Varies) Neutral Soldiers: Hylian Soldiers Larger Soldiers: Hylian Captains Turncoat Soldiers Generals: Hylian Generals Turncoat Leaders *The ChuChu army is unique in that a ChuChu army in a Wind Waker stage resembles ChuChus from Wind Waker, a ChuChu army in a Skyward Sword stage resembles Skyward Sword ChuChus and a ChuChu army in a Majora's Mask stage resembles ChuChus from Majora's Mask. Legendary Mode This section explains the battles that the player encounters as they battle through the Hero Story Mode and the Villain Story Mode. It includes returning maps, such as Hyrule Field and Eldin Caves, but also features, many, many new maps, such as Termina Field and Lon Lon Ranch. '''Hero Campaign This section deals with the battles in the Heroes Story Mode. 'Prisoners of War' Level Map: Hyrule Field Playable Characters: Link Helping Characters: Impa Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga Rogue Characters: none Boss: King Dodongo Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: none Plot: Link and Impa hunt down Wizzro and Volga and must prevent them from fleeing. The try to retreat to the Northern-most keeps. First, capture the West Field Keep, Central Keep and East Field Keep to cut them off. Battle Wizzro when he tries to attack and take back the Central Keep. When he is defeated, he retreats from the battle and summons an invincible King Dodongo near the East Field Keep, causing Hylian morale to fall. Use the Fairy Fountain with Impa to weaken King Dodongo and cause him to temporarily retreat. Hylian morale raises and Dark Forces morale falls. Rush to the aid of the Hylian Captain beyond the Abandoned Fort to claim bombs to fight King Dodongo. Defeat King Dodongo when he reappears to complete the level. 'Dragon from the Caves' Level Map: Eldin Caves Playable Characters: Link, Impa Helping Characters: none Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga Rogue Characters: none Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Army/Gorons Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: none Plot: Link and Impa chase Wizzro and Volga to the Eldin Caves. Volga lashes out, taking keeps, trying to take the caves back. Defeat Volga to stop his rampage. Take over certain enemiy keeps to open the Enemy Base. Defeat Wizzro to finish the level. 'Believe in Ghosts' Level Map: Kakariko Village Graveyard Playable Characters: Link, Impa Helping Characters: none Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga Rogue Characters: Ghost Hunter Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: Cursed Bokoblins Plot: Seeking to resurrect Ganondorf, Wizzro and Volga confront the Ghost Hunter to figure out a means to doing so. Fight the Dark Forces to try convincing the Ghost Hunter to join your side. Regardless how many keeps you take, the Ghost Hunter and his forces join your foes. At the Death Mountain Entrance Keep, Agitha will cry out for help. Rescue her and then confront Wizzro how stalls for Volga to escape with the Ghost Hunter. Defeat Wizzro to finish the level. 'A Fortress in the Sand' Level Map: Gerudo Fortress Playable Characters: Link, Impa Helping Characters: Nabooru Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga, Ghost Hunter, Koume, Kotake Rogue Characters: none Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Gerudo Rogue Army: none Plot: The Ghost Hunter leads Wizzro and Volga to the Gerudo Fortress. The Ghost Hunter retreats early in the battle. Take control of key keeps to open the room in which Koume and Kotake are performing the ressurection ritual in. Battle Koume and defeat her. Kotake will try to flee. Intercept her and defeat her to finish the level. 'Dragons and Pirates' Level Map: Outset Island Playable Characters: Impa, Zelda Helping Characters: Master Smith, Belari, Gonzo, Orca, Aryll Foe Characters: Volga, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: none Boss: Helmroc King Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: ChuChus Rogue Army: Pigs Plot: Impa and Zelda follow Volga into the Wind Waker ''era where they meet Orca after capturing Armory Keep. Capture the Dock Keep to meet Gonzo who says the pirates persued a monsterous bird to the island. Take all of the keeps in the village to protect the inhabitants. Volga attacks, but he is very strong. Rush to the Fairy Fountain and use it to weaken him. Fight and defeat Volga. The Helmroc King flies in and Gonzo yells that that is the bird who kidnapped Tetra. Defeat the Helmroc King to free Tetra and finish the level. 'Islands of the Great Sea' Level Map: The Great Sea Playable Characters: Impa, Zelda, Tetra Helping Characters: Gonzo, Orca Foe Characters: Volga, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: none Boss: Helmroc King Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Bokoblin (Wind Waker) Rogue Army: Pigs Plot: Volga takes off, retreating to the Forsaken Fortress. Aboard Tetra's pirate ship, they persue him. Liberate the keeps located on Windfall Island to contact Salvatore. Salvatore will raise bridges made out of his game barrels leading to the other islands. Invade the Forsaken Fortress and take out the Helmroc King finally. Fight Volga in the Enemy Base to finish the level. 'Witches in the Mountain' Level Map: Snowpeak Playable Characters: Nabooru Helping Characters: Yeto, Sage, Ashei, Shad, Rusl Foe Characters: Koume, Kotake, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Twili Midna, Midna Boss: Blizzeta Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Bulbins Rogue Army: Shadow Beasts Plot: Nabooru finds herself at Snowpeak being begged by Yeto to help his wife Yeta, who has been possessed and turned into Blizzeta. Ashei, Shad and Rusl are already at work trying to take keeps, but they are ill-prepared. Rescue their stranded forces. Twili Midna enters the fray, questioning Nabooru's alliance. Take out Twili Midna after opening the Rogue Base. Twili Midna, discouraged by her defeat, retreats and orders an attack on Koume and Kotake's forces. The witches curse her for this, turning Twili Midna into her imp form. Midna will attack both sides. Defeat her to draw out Blizzeta. Defeat Blizzeta to finish the level. 'The Thunderhead' Level Map: Thunderhead Playable Characters: Nabooru, Yeto Helping Characters: Groose, Sage Foe Characters: Koume, Kotake, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Batreaux Boss: Bilocyte Friend Army: Hylian Forces Foe Army: Bokoblins (Skyward Sword) Rogue Army: Cursed Bokoblins Plot: Koume and Kotake retreat to the land in the sky. Nabooru, Yeto and the Sage venture through and find themselves in the Thunderhead. They meet Groose who is willing to transport Pumpkin Soup to lure out Levias, the Wind God. His back acting as a platform to reach the Isle of Songs, persue Koume and Kotake after defeating the parasite on him. Batreaux mistakes Nabooru and the others for monster hunter and he attacks. Defeat his forces and then him when the Rogue base opens. After he begs for mercy, he joins you. Koume and Kotake inspire a mutiny among your ranks. Weed out the Turncoat Leaders and stop the rebellion. Find and defeat both Koume and Kotake. 'The Wizard at the Farm' Level Map: Lon Lon Ranch Playable Characters: Link Helping Characters: Malon, Talon Foe Characters: Wizzro, Ingo Rogue Characters: none Boss: none Friend Army: Gorons Foe Army: Cuccos Rogue Army: Pigs Plot: Wizzro, fleeing from Link and the others, passes through Lon Lon Ranch. He meets Ingo who wishes to rebel against Talon and his daughter Malon. Wizzro helps him accomplish this, capturing Malon and Talon. Link arrives and tries liberating the farm. Capture the the West Cucco Keep to free Talon. Capture the Stable Keep to free Malon. Ingo will appear and attack. Defeat him and he will retreat, however, Wizzro will continue to revive him unless you discover where Wizzro iss hiding. With Wizzro gone, defeat Ingo for good. 'Girl With the Ocarina' Level Map: Kokiri Forest Playable Characters: Link, Malon Helping Characters: Saria Foe Characters: Wizzro Rogue Characters: none Boss: Queen Gohma Friend Army: Gorons Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: none Plot: Link and Malon follow Wizzro into the Kokiri Forest. When Saria calls for help, find and rescue her. She says that Wizzro is attacking the Great Deku Tree. Capture all the enemy keeps in the village to open the Enemy Base gates. Wizzro summons Queen Gohma. Defeat it to finish the level. 'Visitor From Termina''' Level Map: Lost Woods Playable Characters: Link, Malon, Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Saria Helping Characters: none Foe Characters: Wizzro, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Skull Kid Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Forces Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: Wolfos Plot: Category:Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games